


Party

by looselybaker



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, first i love you later on, just kidding, they fall asleep on the phone, what more could you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25583299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/looselybaker/pseuds/looselybaker
Summary: With Kokoro insisting she host an extravagant party for the release of Hello, Happy World!'s new album, socially inept Misaki can't say she's excited.  However, a certain someone is there to help.
Relationships: Okusawa Misaki/Seta Kaoru
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

Misaki let loose a deep sigh, back hunched over in utter defeat.

Was this too shabby? …Yeah, for sure. Toss it. Was that one too simple? Or was it classy in an understated way? She held up another dress to the light, eyeing it from every which way. Maybe this one suited her style better.

She slumped backwards on her bed with a frustrated groan, limbs outstretched, staring at the ceiling. Decisions and social events were not her strong points, that was for certain.

Unfortunately, a certain Kokoro Tsurumaki often brought about both of those things.

“Let’s have a party for our new album!” She said. “It’ll be so fun! We’ll invite eeeverybody from the bands!” She said. “Oh, my dad said there might be some important people there, though!” She said.

A recipe for disaster was whatever the vocalist of Hello, Happy World! deemed “fun.”

Suddenly, a certain unique ringtone jolted her from her dread-filled thoughts. She felt the sinking feeling temporarily leave her chest as she quickly sat up straight and snatched her phone from the nightstand, rushing to pick it up.

“Hello?” Misaki held the phone to her ear, aching to hear that voice she knew so well.

“My lovely princess Misaki! How does your night fare, dearest?" It came back clear. Kaoru. Her heart melted.

“Mm, it’s alright. Just can’t decide on a dress for the party tomorrow,” She replied, elbows on her knees as she leant over the side of her bed.

“Is that so? Well, I cannot say how much I can assist you on the matter. Though, if I may, I truly believe you will look utterly fleeting in any attire.” At the words, a blush spread across her cheeks. Not like she hadn’t heard something so disgustingly sappy like that before; yet, it never failed to make her want to hide in Michelle like a tomato-faced idiot.

“Aha, thanks, Kaoru-san. Anyways, how’s your night?” Misaki’s eyes wandered towards the window as she hasted to change the subject.

“As for me? I am making a few last-minute preparations of my own. Though, if I must say, it’s not going very well.” She could faintly hear Kaoru’s sigh over the phone.

She frowned. “Why? Is everything okay?”

“Ahh, it’s quite lonely is all. I would have preferred that you were here.” She cringed, yet a grin crept onto her lips.

“I just saw you yesterday at practice and the party is tomorrow night.” Misaki leaned back to look up again, legs swinging back and forth.

“And yet, I long for my dear princess, whose very gaze sets my heart aflutter!” Kaoru lamented. She could imagine the dramatic hand on her chest, those crimson eyes shut tight with over-exaggerated despair.

“That’s…so cheesy. But, um, I miss you too.” A wonderful laugh from the other end. Then silence.

“Misaki, I, ah, appear to have some homework to finish.” Her smile fell.

“Oh, that’s fine. Didn’t mean to keep you too long. I can hang-“

“No!” Kaoru said immediately. Misaki’s eyebrows raised an inch at her tone.

“A-ah, my apologies. I, I meant, perhaps we could simply…stay on the phone? If that sounds acceptable to you?” A vulnerability was in Kaoru’s voice. One she felt was reserved only for her.

“…Sure thing, Kaoru-san.”

Not a word was spoken. Misaki bustled about her room with the last preparations for the following night, digging up jewelry she didn’t know she had as she held it up to each dress. Her phone lay face-up on the table, speaker on. Occasionally, on Kaoru’s end, Misaki heard the faint scratching of pencil on paper, usually soon followed by vigorous erasing. At times, there would be Kaoru’s disgruntled groan, or faint murmuring to herself.

It was comforting in a strange way. It was easy to enjoy the company, even without a real conversation. The thought she was there on the other line, simply listening to her go about her night, brought about a warm and fuzzy feeling that was impossible to explain.

It was a while before she reached the end of her preparations. Misaki switched on her phone, flashing the time on screen. Oh. How did it get so late?

As if on cue, a soft, muffled yawn could be heard from Kaoru on the other end, then the sound of papers rustling about.

“Tired?” Misaki questioned, saying it out loud causing her own fatigue to make itself known.

“Per-” Yaaaawn. “…Perhaps.” She couldn’t help but laugh. _Some actress._

“You worked hard…I hope. Get some sleep. I’m going to see you tomorrow-“ She glanced at the time once more. “-er, today-anyways.”

A discontented noise.

“…What? You don’t want to sleep?” _She’s like a kid._

“Mmm…” Oh, she knew that tone.

“Hah…don’t want to hang up, huh?”

“Mm!”

“Your words, Kaoru-san. Use your words.” Misaki sighed, getting up to properly arrange her outfit and make the final adjustments. “Anyways, as I just said, I’m going to see you in a couple of hours. What do you want me to do?”

“…Could you stay on the phone?”

She stopped what she was doing to look at the screen in disbelief, as if it was Kaoru. “What? Kaoru, I have to sleep, as should you. I can’t stay up all-“

“Ah, no no, my dearest Misaki, I’d never insinuate such a thing…” Her words were slurred. “I, ah, simply thought it might make it, ahem, easier to sleep…perhaps, if you were there. On, on the phone.” Shuffle, shuffle.

“…Uh huh.” Misaki felt herself smile. “Sure thing, Kaoru-san. Whatever’ll get you to bed,” Misaki said, wrapping up preparations for the party before switching off the lights.

“My deepest thanks, lovely princess. Your voice is…the most alluring lullaby…one could ask for…” Kaoru trailed off, clearly struggling to speak properly.

“Go to bed.” Misaki plugged her phone into the wall, setting it face-up on her nightstand as she crawled under the covers, speaker still enabled.

“Mmm…goodnight, Misaki.”

She laid her head on her pillow, a small grin still plastered on her face.

She’d never say it out loud. Never.

…But maybe she didn’t mind some help getting to sleep, too.

“Goodnight, Kaoru-san.”

—

Misaki felt herself slowly fade into consciousness. Morning light spilled through the blinds as she willed herself to fall back asleep…to no avail.

Begrudgingly to say the least, she rubbed open her eyes and rolled over, sun hitting her face. Instinctively, her hands grabbed blindly for her phone, but not before realization quickly dawned on her.

Kaoru.

With a press of the home button, the device glowed to life. The call’s duration faded onscreen. Misaki’s eyebrows rose slightly at the sight. Ah.

“…Kaoru-san? Are you awake?” She whispered, praying the volume on Kaoru’s phone wasn’t all the way up. No response.

At this, her finger hovered over the red end call button, debating on simply sending Kaoru a text to let her know she had started her morning, and that she would see her tonight. Though, she hesitated.

_…Guess it couldn’t hurt to make sure she wakes up alright._

Misaki turned up the sound before heaving herself up off the bed with a low grunt. Can’t lay around forever.

Her eyes blinked rapidly to adjust to the sudden brightness as the curtains were pulled open. _Urgh. Coffee._

Grabbing her phone and tucking it in her sweatshirt’s pocket, she began her routine with none other than brewing a quick, non-optional cup of coffee. As she shuffled down the hall and into the kitchen, the house was silent, save for the dragging of feet on the floor.

She was alone. She had told her mother she would come on the business trip to help with the little ones, but her guardian insisted she needed someone to “hold down the fort.” Even so, Misaki had been met with an endless string of “Are you sure you can handle this?” and “Make sure you lock the door when you leave for Tsurumaki-san’s!”, and other words to that effect. It wasn’t like this was the first time, but she didn’t mind.

As she downed the cup and the caffeine began to enter her bloodstream, Misaki felt herself instantly revitalized. Functional at last.

The mug was briefly rinsed in the sink before she retreated back into the bedroom, replacing her phone on the nightstand. Her eyes lingered on the screen for a few beats too long. Ongoing call, it read. No noise.

Eventually tearing her eyes away, the closet was sifted through, a comfortable outfit found and slipped on.

It wasn’t until she was brushing the knots out of her hair when she heard a faint, slightly static shifting noise. Her hands paused, head turning towards the source of the sound.

“Mmh…Misaki?” Came a voice several moments later. She felt her heart swell. When was she this excited? In a few short strides, she crossed the room to hold the phone in one hand, hairbrush hanging limply in the other.

“Good morning, Kaoru-san,” She said, a subtle grin making its way onto her features.

“…Ah! Good morning, Misaki,” Kaoru’s tone immediately became more upbeat, apparently not expecting a reply, though clearly happy to receive one. “I trust you had a peaceful slumber?”

“Mm, sure did. How about you?”

“Never was there ever such a fleeting rest. Your presence warmed my heart and soothed my fatigued soul.”

“Is that so? Glad I could be of service,” Misaki hummed, a warmness spreading through her. “Anyways, just wanted to say good morning. I’m sure you’ve gotta, you know, get up.” She didn’t expect the pang in her chest when she said it out loud.

“…Alas, you are correct; fate is a cruel mistress indeed. It pains me so to leave your side.” Kaoru’s voice deflated, as if she hadn’t considered the fact that they’d have to hang up at some point in time.

“You know I’m going to see…” Misaki stopped. “…Yeah. Yeah, pains me so, too.” It was a bittersweet smile that graced her lips this time. This was stupid, she knew it was. It was only a couple of hours until she’d see her again. She wasn’t the kind of sappy, sentimental, clingy person. Not by a long shot.

So why was this so hard?

“I’ll see you tonight, alright?” Best to just get it over with…Or not? Perhaps they’d just keep talking until tonight. Was that so crazy? Surely not.

But the words had already left her mouth.

“…Absolutely. I await the very moment with baited breath, dearest.”

“Bye, Kaoru-san.”

“Farewell, Misaki.”

Click.

She flopped backwards on her bed, all previous activities now forgotten. Her hand gripped the phone a little tighter. Misaki’s eyes wandered to the window, where the sun shone brightly in the sky. Morning was in full swing.

The sun didn’t move, no longer how hard she stared.

Tonight never seemed so far away.


	2. Chapter 2

_I can’t believe I said no to riding in a limo for this._

_Just had to be a hero. Why did I have to be raised with overt politeness? Couldn’t I have just grown up a barbarian, or something?_

Really, the walk to the Tsurumaki residence (or mansion, rather) wasn’t bad at all. It was close to school, and she made that commute on foot every weekday. However, the effect of heels on one’s feet was severely underestimated.

As Misaki passed Hanasakigawa and slowly made her way to the familiar community close to Kokoro’s house, her legs begged for mercy. The dress wasn’t exactly making things easier. Finally giving in, she stumbled over to lean against a light pole, briefly taking a breather before she resumed the home stretch.

Her gaze wandered to the sky. The sun was sinking lower by the minute, and the street that was once bathed in red was growing darker and darker. She let out a low huff, fishing her phone from her purse and clicking it on. She’d make it on time if she hurried.

Shaking out each leg one by one, sending tingles shooting through, Misaki continued the trek with another hefty sigh.

“I can make it just fine,” she had told the Suits. “Don’t trouble yourselves with me.” As usual. _No use crying over spilt milk…or something like that._

At least Kaoru would be there waiting for her. If she was being honest, that was the only thing motivating her to keep putting one foot in front of the other.

For the third time in the past half hour, as she walked Misaki unlocked her phone again. Navigating to her text messages, her eyes lingered on one contact in particular. She smiled despite herself.

[RECEIVED]

>SETA KAORU  
>18:25

>”Dearest Misaki, my heart cannot contain its excitement to see your lovely face once more! :heart::heart::heart: As the Great Bard once said, “This is very midsummer madness”! Madness indeed, for I must wait several more hours until I can hold you in my arms again! :broken_heart::broken_heart: Ah, though he has also spoken such wisdom: “The course of true love never did run smooth”! With this, I simply say, I cannot wait to see you tonight. May you arrive safely--and swiftly--fairest princess in all of the land. :rose::heart:”

Who could resist rereading a rollercoaster like that a dozen times?

Though pain shot up her legs and down her spine, though fatigue plagued every bone in her body, though the thought she was doing this for solely for awkward social interaction filled her chest with dread, she giggled. A genuine, bubbly sound.

It was hard to be upset when there was something like that to look forward to.

—

Staggering up the seemingly endless steps to the Tsurumaki’s towering set of double doors, Misaki checked the time once more. Not bad.

As she drew closer and closer, the ambience of countless conversations and pleasant music filled her ears. At long last, she saw a pair of familiar faces.

“Hello. Sorry I’m a little late,” she said, straining to make sure she didn’t sound as bad as she was sure she looked.

“Okusawa-san. Welcome.” The lanky, mysterious women clothed nearly completely in black pulled open the doors with ease, motioning for her to continue inside. With a brief thanks, she obliged.

She had been to Kokoro’s house countless times. Perhaps for some, that would make it easier to become accustomed to the extravagant lifestyle and humongous quarters. However, for her, this wasn’t exactly the case. Time and time again, she was amazed by the sheer size of it all. It felt as if with every visit, a new room was discovered (which wasn’t entirely untrue.)

This time around, she was guided into a foyer she’d never seen before. Shaped like a dome, the walls arched upwards, with the tallest windows she’d ever seen showcasing intricate designs etched in the glass. Above, a stunning centerpiece: a great chandelier that likely costed more than her entire house whose jewels and gems seemed to cast rainbows on the marble floor.

But suddenly, panic settled in Misaki’s chest.

Previously, she was mostly concentrated on making it to the destination in one piece. But now that she was there, there was another issue.

There were a lot of people.

She considered herself calm, somebody who rolled with the punches, and since joining Hello Happy, a lot less concerned of what other people thought. It wasn’t particularly the interaction that made her sweat; it was simply the sheer number of bodies before her. Many an important-looking adult with chins held high strutted past, along with a healthy helping of high school girls mixed in. Quite the combination.

Quickly, she reached into her purse and pulled out her phone, beginning to compose a message to the band’s group. _Relax. Nothing to be worked up about. Just gotta send this over, and-_

“Misaki!” Arms wrapped around her shoulders from behind, a head resting in the crook of her neck. She felt a warm pair of lips meet her cheek, over and over, and her face grew red hot. Instinctively, she pulled away in surprise, only to look up and see Kaoru standing before her.

Misaki would say she had spent enough time around the older to know just how tall she was. But as she looked Kaoru up and down, she could’ve sworn that girl grew a foot in the span of two days. She donned an elegant white tuxedo that exuded the perfect amount of subtle femininity, and while she was well aware from her plays that she could pull off a dress just fine, she had to say this suited her personality better.

Though, her admiration and joy at seeing Kaoru were temporarily put aside. “K-Kaoru! You scared me,” Misaki breathed, a hand to her chest. “Don’t sneak up on me like that! What are you, Kokoro?” she said sharply. Oops. Seeing Kaoru’s frown, she swiftly shook her head. “S-sorry, I didn’t mean for it to sound like that. I’m really happy to see you, just a little nervous.” She took her girlfriend’s hands in hers as a show of reassurance, guilt washing over her.

But the expression on the prince’s face was gone as quickly as it came. “Not to worry, dearest. My apologies, I have simply missed you so.” Kaoru squeezed back, the usual calm grin now planted firmly on her features. “Now, then! Shall we make our way to the buffet, Misaki? They do seem to have an…abundance of raw fish, but I am certain there are other delectable items for the taking!” She declared, gently dropping one hand as she led the way to dinner.

Kaoru’s grip loosened on the other, but never fully left, fingers hanging limply as if to ask a silent question. Misaki felt her heart soften.

In response, she twined her fingers with Kaoru’s as they walked, fitting their hands together much like a puzzle piece. She felt another soft squeeze, and out of the corner of her eye, she swore she saw that grin grow just a little wider.

“Mii-kun! Kaoru-kun!” shouted a voice filled to the brim with energy, bounding closer at an alarming rate. A bright red-haired girl stopped short in front of the pair, plate stacked tall with every food imaginable in her arms.

“Oh, Hagumi. What’s up?” Misaki greeted, the girl’s load threatening to topple in her excitement.

“Mii-kun! Have you been to the buffet? They have so much delicious stuff! I’m gonna go get started, see you at the table!” Hagumi said in quick succession, apparently in a hurry to dig in straight away. She bounded off without waiting for a response, humming a familiar tune as she went.

“What an energetic kitten, is she not?” Kaoru commented fondly, watching her weave her way through the crowd. The prince tilted her head down to look at Misaki, motioning with her free hand to said buffet. “Shall we?”

“Mm. I’m starved.” Misaki walked beside Kaoru as they carefully eyed plates that she was almost certain costed more than she could fathom. As Kaoru reached to pick one up, Misaki saw her pause, staring at their still-interlaced fingers. An admittedly adorable look of inward conflict crossed her face, clearly not wanting to drop the contact, but simultaneously knowing if there was one plate she’d ever have to carry with two hands, it would be this one.

“Two hands, Kaoru-san,” Misaki said, voicing her concerns. With an almost-whimper, the older obliged, dropping her hand and lifting the dish in both her arms as Misaki followed suit.

As the pair made their way down the line, occasionally stopping to place food that looked too good to eat on their platters, she took notice of Kaoru’s selections. Mostly, she would tend to place some fancy item on her plate, likely having read the foreign-sounding name and deciding it fit her persona to at least try it. Though, at times, her eyes darting back and forth all the while, she would swiftly snatch a simple rice cake and discreetly bury it among her other items, or pour herself a small bowl of soup. The sight was…both ridiculous and saddening.

Throughout the journey, Misaki spotted several familiar faces. A member from one band, a pair from another, some they stopped to say a brief hello to. But though the people were mostly recognizable, and the interactions fairly pleasant, she couldn’t help but ache to escape the swarm of people.

She didn’t anticipate feeling quite so on-edge; she had attended an event much like this one before, after all. Kokoro’s constant antics ensured it. Naturally, relief washed over her when the end of the overtly large buffet was reached.

Misaki found herself led to a round table with an exquisite white tablecloth. The rest of Hello, Happy World! were already comfortably there, busying themselves with their meals. Placing her plate next to Hagumi’s, she took her seat, Kaoru not far behind.

“Misaki, Kaoru--! I’m so happy you could make it!” Kokoro chirped from across the table over a mouthful of rice, waving her arms.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m here,” Misaki said, carefully unwrapping her silverware and placing the napkin on her lap.

“We have arrived indeed! Let the celebrations truly commence!” Kaoru declared, settling in and beginning to pick at her food.

“Hello, Kaoru-san. I’m glad to see you, Misaki-chan,” Kanon added softly, a hint of relief in her tone. “It’s just been me, Hagumi-chan, and Kokoro-chan.” Enough said.

Misaki shot her an “I know what you mean” look before picking up her fork to eat. Though, as she stared down at her plate, the food that was once delicious now seemed nowhere near appetizing. The noises of countless conversations filled her ears, almost deafening. Her stomach lurched.

Before she knew it, their table was conversing as always. Kokoro had begun animatedly launching into a minute-by-minute account of her day, with Kanon clearly trying and failing to keep up, and Kaoru adding various unnecessary details, complete with hand gestures and all.

Hagumi, however, ever sensitive, was eyeing her with concern, watching her mindlessly play with the food on her platter.

Taking notice, Misaki quickly moved to shovel a bite of something, anything, in her mouth, praying she would let up. Despite her efforts, the red-haired girl opened her mouth to say something, but Kokoro beat her to it.

“Misaki! You’re so quiet! Come on, let’s talk! I want to hear aaaall about your day!” The blonde insisted, eyes sparkling.

“Me? I didn’t do anything interesting,” she said curtly, hopefully shutting down an opening for conversation. Not entirely untrue. She silently willed Kokoro to go on about something or other again as she squirmed in her seat.

“K-Kokoro-chan… I think Misaki-chan just wants-“

“Mii-kun, what’s going on? Are you alright?” Kanon was cut off by Hagumi’s nervous inquiry, her face scrunched up with worry.

“I’m fine. Just not a big fan of crowds.” Hagumi looked around at the sea of girls, as if to verify that this was, indeed, a crowd.

“Oh… Is there anything we can do?” She asked innocently, twiddling her thumbs.

“It’s fine,” reassured Misaki quickly. Though Hagumi’s care was genuine, she felt her face burn with shame at all the fuss.

“Really? I can ask everybody to leave!” Kokoro said a little too loud, as if it was no big deal.

“Kokoro!” Misaki hissed, leaning over the table. _Oh, God, just make it stop._

“What a horrid fate indeed, Misaki,” Kaoru murmured solemnly, fairly silent up until that point. “My heart aches for you… _Ahhh!!!_ " She suddenly cried out, a hand to her chest.

“Kaoru-san!?” Misaki turned to look to her in shock, searching her girlfriend’s face. “W-what’s wrong!?”

“Oh, my dearest, nothing at all. I was simply reminded of a particular performance heavily reminiscent of this night. Ahh, Misaki, how I wish I could perform it for you this very moment! It was ever so fleeting!” Kaoru went on and on. The table’s focused shifted, now listening intently to what was turning into a recounting of the play in question.

The speech continued on for a while. Misaki felt her shoulders relax and her stomach slowly settle as she listened. Kaoru's voice was therapeutic, almost, and distracting enough from the sheer number of people in the room.

She took one bite of her dinner, then two, then the food was gone. Towards the end of act one, her eyes wandered to Kaoru’s. To her slight surprise, their gazes briefly met as the actress rambled on, at the point where the protagonist was apparently weeping over his lost love.

“‘Dearest beloved, without you, my life turns gray! The flowers in my heart wilt without your sacred nourishment!’ he says, falling to his knees as the rain sheets down upon him… Ah! How utterly fleeting! Now, continuing on-“

If she was being honest, the way Kaoru told the performance was pretty good; it managed to hold the attention of the other three for this long, which was a feat in itself.

Though, in the short moment that Misaki caught a glimpse of that look in her crimson eyes, she suddenly understood why she was even telling it in the first place.

Dinner continued without a hitch. Kaoru managed to get through an abridged version of the play before everyone finished eating, putting her heart and soul into the conclusion, which was met with much applause from the table's members. Though she claimed her performance was impeccable, she also insisted it simply wasn’t the same as it was onstage, and that she’d surely make room in the very front row for all of them when she next starred in such a lovely tale.

The night had indeed taken a turn for the better. Until it was time to socialize.

 _The only reason I’m doing this is because social convention dictates it,_ Misaki repeated over and over in her head as she rose from her chair. Kokoro and the others had already run off to busy themselves. Kanon was speaking excitedly with Chisato in a far off corner, with Maya and Eve joining in close by. Kokoro was now happily explaining the thought process behind the band’s latest song to a bespectacled, wealthy-looking man, Hagumi close by her side.

With no choice but to be polite and converse, Misaki followed Kaoru. Subconsciously, her shoulders began to hunch, arms clutched close to her chest as if compressing herself enough would cause her to disappear. She fell into step behind Kaoru, vision obscured by the older’s tall figure.

More and more people began bustling about. It was suffocating. So many voices, so many conversations. So loud. She felt her palms grow clammy.

Misaki looked up for some form of comfort, heart hammering. She saw the back of Kaoru’s head dart back and forth, until abruptly, it stopped. Did she see something? What did she see? She looked as she turned around.

“Misaki, my dearest, would you allow me to hold you?” Kaoru asked promptly, extending a hand out to her.

_What?_

“Y-yeah. Sure.” Immediately, Misaki felt herself swept into long, graceful arms, fingers loosely clasped together on her back and deep gaze fixed intently on her. Her shoulders relaxed.

“You look…ever so fleeting tonight. As expected,” Kaoru said softly, now toying with her hair. Her breathing steadied.

“You’re not so bad yourself.” Her heartbeat slowed.

“I missed you more than words of any Bard could say.” Her mind was clear.

“Yeah. Me too.” Misaki smiled. _Wow. She’s...really pretty._

Suddenly, a look crossed Kaoru’s face, her eyes fixed on something behind them.

“Ah- Shall we, ah, make our way over there?” Without waiting for an answer, Misaki was gently led to the other side of the foyer, though she felt it was with some form of unspoken urgency. After briefly weaving their way through the maze of guests, Kaoru settled them in the proximity of a tall, arching window depicting a view of the Tsurumaki family’s extravagant garden.

“…Kaoru? What’s going on?” Misaki questioned, suspicion creeping into her tone.

Kaoru’s expression was blank for a quick moment.

“I…thought you might appreciate the view,” she said after pausing a second too long, gesturing to the outdoor area littered with flowers.

“Oh,” she replied simply, not completely filled with confidence at the words, but not in the mood to pry. The embrace was soon resumed with all haste, the feeling of Kaoru close by endlessly comforting.

Misaki stayed like that for a while. She was dimly aware of upbeat music starting up, and couples dancing on the crowded marble floors. The thought of being there, inevitably squashed between bodies she didn’t know, was not a pleasant one. That sort of thing was more Kaoru’s style. For the time being, she was content to simply stay put, head buried in her girlfriend’s chest, the sensation of her tender touch as she ran her fingers through her hair distracting her from the countless people filling the room with deafening chatter.

One thing she did find herself aware of, however, was the undeniably strange movement patterns they would follow. From time to time, Kaoru would insist that they follow a specific path through the horde of guests, eventually bringing her to another corner to resume their previous activities. Misaki couldn’t find it in herself to ask; instead simply allowing herself to be shepherded every now and again, telling herself she’d conduct an investigation later.

Though, eventually, one certain trip turned into a strong insistence.

“Misaki, just lay your eyes upon these beautiful blooms. How I’d love to stroll among them with you. Come, now, let us venture into the garden.” Kaoru gently took hold of her arm, leading the way. Her gaze was elsewhere, she noticed; Kaoru was fixated on the crowd as they walked. Misaki followed her line of sight, resting on the mob of people bustling about, their conversations growing louder. The hubbub filled her ears, her previous anxiety returning briefly.

Before she could say a word, and before her ails worsened, they were outside, the pandemonium from the foyer now only a distant hum as the door shut behind them.

For the first time in a while, Kaoru’s expression was readable for a split second: relief.

_…This doesn’t sit right._

“Ah, isn’t this beautiful? How the scents fill my senses with-“

“Kaoru. What are you doing?” Misaki questioned firmly, cutting her short. “Is everything okay? You can tell me.” Her chest was heavy. Was there something truly wrong?

“I, I had simply wanted to experience a moment alone with you in this beautiful labyrinth! After all, as Shakespeare once said-“

“Please?” Misaki moved forward to take both of Kaoru’s hands in hers, running her thumbs across the taller girl’s palms.

A look of great inner turmoil was written all over Kaoru’s face. She opened her mouth to speak, then closed it again, several times over. Eventually, though, she seemed to make up her mind.

“It…was going to be loud in there,” Kaoru said quietly.

_What?_

Kaoru didn’t mind loud noises. She lived for the applause of the audience when she was onstage, how could she…

_Oh._

Then that meant…

Realization dawned on her. “The…the moving around. The holding. The…” She looked up at Kaoru, dumbfounded, then silently pointed to herself, face asking a question.

Kaoru nodded slightly.

“For me,” Misaki whispered out loud, primarily to herself.

_Just to get away from the crowd._

“Misaki…” Kaoru slowly dropped her hands to clasp them behind her back as she fidgeted back and forth, expression deeply concerned. She never fidgeted.

Misaki felt the faint floral scent lingering in the air. She noticed the way Kaoru stood, the way the look in her eyes was swimming with pure care for her, the way her deep violet hair framed her face just so. A thousand memories played in her head, of the stupidly long phone calls, of all the plays she attended, of all the Hazawa coffee dates, of all the unproductive study sessions, of all the band practices, of all the live shows, of all the smiles.

It was overwhelming how much care she felt for a single person right then. She never thought she would. She wasn’t particularly sappy, sentimental, or clingy. Not by a long shot.

But now she knew why it was so hard to say goodbye every time.

“I love you.” Was that the first time she had said it? It felt so natural. Misaki rushed forward, pressing their lips together firmly as she wrapped her arms around her neck, aching to be as close as possible to Kaoru. Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru. She was stupid, she was dramatic, she was full of herself, she was a handful. And yet, she was selfless, caring, thoughtful, passionate. Wonderful.

Immediately, she felt those warm arms pull her closer, she felt soft hands running through her hair. In everything Kaoru did, she felt tenderness, care, gentleness. She didn’t want to break for air as the kiss became more passionate by the moment. She just wanted to be with her.

“Misaki, I...love… you,” Kaoru murmured over her lips, hugging her closer, grabbing a fistful of the back of her dress in her eagerness. Misaki didn’t want it to end.

“I love you too. I love you so much.” She wouldn't mind if she had to say it a million times. She liked the way it rolled off her tongue. She liked the way it made her feel to say it. She liked the way Kaoru’s face grew redder and her smile wider.

Eventually, and regrettably, the kiss was broken. Slowly pulling away, Misaki tilted her head upwards to look into Kaoru’s eyes. The expression she saw was filled with so many emotions, it was hard to pinpoint exactly one.

But it was certainly happy.

“Thank you, Kaoru-san,” Misaki whispered, feeling an even deeper blush on her cheeks. She wanted to look away in her embarrassment, but she couldn’t tear herself away from that lovely face.

“My dearest Misaki, such deeds are nothing if I can see the fleeting smile upon your lips. I do love you, after all,” Kaoru added with a grin as she tucked a stray section of bangs behind her ear.

“…Are you never going to stop saying that now?” Misaki laughed lightly, intertwining her fingers with Kaoru’s free hand.

“Whatever do you mean, Misaki? Ah, I love you.”

“…Yep. I love you too, Kaoru-san.”

Not that she minded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! so i finished and i don't know how satisfied i am with this :(( i feel like i fell flat on the pacing in specific. but i'm really glad i stuck it out and honestly i KIIINDA like it and KAOMISA so i hope you guys enjoy! i really wanted to highlight one of my favorite parts of kaomisa in this fic, and that's the fact that they help each other so so much, sometimes without the other even knowing. anyways if you didn't like this one don't worry i will be PUMPING out kaomisa content because i have so many ideas for them and i love them so much, thanks a lot for reading, any and all feedback is appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> hello back with my second fic! i'm actually not sure how confident i am in this idea. i have a semi clear direction for where i want to go with this (just 2 chapters in total) but idk if it'll turn out very good. i guess practice makes perfect? anyways this is fluffy 1st chapter, didn't really have the intention of making it just so teeth-rotting when i started but i'm not mad. hopefully when chapter 2 is done i will feel better about this, and if not, i'll just make another fic LOL. any and all feedback is appreciated! thank you so much!


End file.
